To be called Weak
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are tired of being called weak be very one, and so, they left, to become strong, only to stumble into the Akatsuki Cave. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

To be called Weak

Author's note: This story I've been wanting to write for a while. I got part

of it, but not all, so if you are interesting in this, I'm not going to update that quickly. This is going to be hard, that's all I know. Also, I'm not such a plot twister, so don't depend on any shock or anything. There will be no paring. Thank you for reading and review

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sakura, I can't see anything," exclaimed a tired Hinata as she raised her arms in front of her pearl eyes to protect them from the sand that blew roughly in their faces. Hinata had lost her stuttered voice for some time now.

She activated the Byakugan silently.

"Hinata…I can see a cave over there…Can you see it?" asked the pink haired girl, Sakura, who squinted into the distance.

Hinata squinted and saw a hole in a rocky mountain that stood out only a few, meters away. "Yes…I see it," she shouted back.

"Lets head there, at least we will be out of this storm," Sakura shouted.

Hinata nodded slowly towards her companion she could not see and slowly made her way towards the entrance of the cave. She still remembered only a few days ago she and Sakura were in Kohona, escaping what held them back…

Flashback…

"Hinata…I've been thinking…I…want to get of the village and become stronger. I'm sick of everyone calling me weak even when I'm under the influence of Tsunade. So do you say? Will you accompany me, or stay here?" Sakura had asked.

Hinata and Sakura had somewhat became good friends after a few weeks Naruto had left.

The Hyuga heiress sat silent for a moment, looking into the distance as if she had heard nothing.

"Hinata?" questioned the pink-haired girl.

"Yes…I've been thinking that too. Sure, I'll go…And prove my family that I am strong," Hinata said with her chin raise high.

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Good. Meet you tonight at the gate," she said as she stood and walked away from her friend. "See you then," she said to the heiress as she walked away silently.

That night, they packed everything they needed, and headed towards the gate of their home, Kohona, the village hidden in the leaves.

"Stop…Where are you two going," demanded an ANBU.

"We are off for a mission. Tsunade assigned it to us just now, here's the approval note," Sakura said as she handed the ANBU the forged note.

After some time, the ANBU nodded in approval and left, leaving a small trail of smoke.

"Let's go Hinata," said Sakura as the moonbeams slightly slapped onto her face. The girl nodded and they silently left home, now as missing nins…

End of flashback…

Sakura and Hinata wobbled inside the cave, and fell moments later. It had been four days since they had slept at all; all they did was run across fields, forests, and plains of sand.

Slowly their eyes closed heavily. They could only here the silent footsteps that approached them slowly….

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: No comment, only that there are no particular parings. Thank you and review. I'm very gloomy today…Oh! This probably has a slight AU since Tobi is in here while Sasori is still alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Two

Hinata was the first to wake up.

Slowly her eyes rose and she jerked, almost colliding foreheads with a blonde. Hinata scooted back and looked at the blonde in utter surprise. When did they get here?

"Are you okay, yeah?" asked the person, who Hinata identified as a guy. He looked at her strangely, as if worried.

"Yes…We're fine," Sakura said as she rose from her previous position. She put a hand on her temple and began rubbing against it.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Hinata exclaimed as she hurried towards her friend.

"Of course," Sakura assured Hinata with a sudden, uneasy frown. She turned toward the blonde. "Now you, where are we," she demanded icily.

He didn't reply.

Then slowly his mouth moved to reply, but a voice echoed through the cave.

The voice was filled with rage and an attempt to murder sound. The voice echoed silently through the room…

"DEIDARA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY ARMS!"

Hinata and Sakura stood still, frozen as ice in cold water.

The blonde giggled hesitantly to himself and sweat dropped uncontrollably. He remained silent after that.

"Deidara….give me back my arms…," came the voice nearby, just behind the blonde. The voice was cold and somewhat unsteady. The words rippled around them, shaken.

He sweat dropped more.

Then, with a sudden hesitant scream, he threw a pair of arms up from his robe, that Hinata realized was blacked and covered with red clouds floating in its dark fabric.

The man who had yelled at the frustrated blonde quickly snapped back on his arms and looked around for the blonde.

Hinata noticed that his hair was a rusted red, messy and tangled. He was tall and young, about the same age as she and Sakura. He wore the same cloak over his shoulders as the blonde had on. His skin was a light tan, and his eyes wandered through the cave to find the missing blonde.

Then, did he see the two.

He walked slowly towards them and silently kneeled down in front of Hinata and Sakura. He scanned them coldly with his brown-red blazing pools, glazed with ice.

Then, he looked at them with boredom as if they were a new toy and after moments of play, had become old and useless, thrown in the corner of the room with little effort.

"So…Deidara…What are those two doing here," he said coldly as he looked over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Don't know, yeah. They were just here when I was running from you, yeah," he replied, slipping his hands to the back of his head.

The redhead frowned at the blonde, then turned back to Hinata and Sakura. "What's your name," he demanded.

"Hinata," she said firmly but softly.

"Sakura," she said roughly, frowning at the redhead.

"Deidara…Nice to meet you, yeah," he said happily as he stuck his hand out to Hinata for a shake. She did not reply easily nor took his hands in her own.

He embarrassedly retreated his hands, looking over to his partner with unease.

"Sasori," was his simple reply. "Deidara…please come over here for a moment," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest under his cloak.

Deidara slowly approached the other, his footsteps uneasy and somewhat shaken. "What?" he asked.

"What are we going to do with them," Sasori said, gesturing to the two. "Only a number of people not from the Akatsuki can enter here. This is the main base. What should we do?"

Deidara stood silent for a moment, then walked over to the two. He kneeled in front of Hinata and Sakura, scanning them for a moment, then something caught his eye.

"Hey…Sasori-san…This one has Byakugan, yeah," Deidara stated as he leaned closer to Hinata.

In response, Hinata leaned back, her cheeks a light red.

Sasori came over, narrowing his eyes and approving of Deidara's obverse observation.

"So…What are you Kohona Nins doing far from home?" Sasori asked as he, too, kneeled in front of the two.

"We're here to get stronger, but we never planned to stumble this far," Sakura said firmly as she glared at the two.

"We'll help you!" Deidara shouted, making Hinata lose her balance and fall backwards.

"Why?" asked Sasori.

The blonde remain silent. "Let's see what the leader thinks, yeah. If he approvals and let them stay, we'll train them, and of he doesn't…well…," Deidara trailed off and titled his head. He sighed uneasily.

"This will upset the leader, you know," Sasori said, walking away.

"Yeah, but this one has the Byakugan, he always wanted a member with that since Itachi joined, yeah," Deidara insured.

"Itachi? You mean Uchiha Itachi?" asked Hinata, leaning forward.

"Yeah…The one and only," Sasori said as he turned his head towards Hinata.

The room went silent after that.

"C'mon we have to go and talk to the leader!" Deidara stated and pulled on the arms of the two girls, making them rise to their feet.

"Wait –," Hinata tried to protest, but the blonde did not answer, only dragged her and her pink haired friend.

They dissappeared into the darkness of the cave and their foot-steps echoed in the cave.

The redhead only sighed. crossed his arm over his chest, and followed slowly after...

* * *

A/N: Arg! This chapter I had to edit a lot after my beta, my sister, alice-insomnia, read it. She said explain it more. Well...I hope you enjoy this chapter and stuff. Thank you for reading and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: None

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Three

"So Hinata-chan, how do you see with the Byakugan, yeah?" Deidara asked as he leaned toward the Hyuga heiress.

Hinata stared at the blonde, wide-eyed for a moment, and then scooted closer to Sakura. "I…can't tell…Don't ask why, I just can't," Hinata said firmly as she clung onto the pink-haired girl's arm.

Deidara drew back as Sasori entered the room.

It had been nearly an hour since they arrived directly at the Akatsuki base and Sasori has been taking to the Leader for 40 minutes of it.

"How did it go?" asked Deidara, suddenly his voice sounding serious.

"Well…," Sasori trailed off at the recalling the conversation.

_"We have a situation," Sasori mumbled out._

_"What is it?" came the harsh voice of the leader._

_"We have two Kohona Nin. One: A medic and two: The heiress to the Hyuga clan," Sasori replied._

_The leader was silent for a moment. "We could use the one with the Byakugan, but I've heard that the Hyuga heiress is not exactly strong," said the leader in a sudden serious tone._

_"Yes…But her charka is great, I could feel it at the entrance before I even went there to look. Her charka surpasses even my own, and rivals yours. She just needs training to harness it. Same goes for the medic, she is strong, her charka rivals my own," Sasori replied._

_The leader was silent. "Yes…But what about the Medic? Any other ideas?" asked the leader in sarcasm._

_"Well, no…But she seems to be the only one the Byakugan holder trusts," Sasori stated._

_The leader went silent._

_"We…Can we…Train them?" asked Sasori, breaking the silence like glass._

_The leader was silent again. "Dismissed," was all he replied._

Sasori sighed.

"So…It didn't go so well I guess," Deidara stated as he noticed his partner not responding.

"Yeah…," Sasori stated.

Then did the door flew open, and there, in the entrance, were three men. The first man had red eye, his hair long, pulled back by a band. He wore the same cloak as Deidara and Sasori.

The other, was blue and shark, sharp eyes. On his cheeks were cuts that Hinata signified as gills. He grinned, his sharp teeth showing. He had something through over his back, a giant sword covered with cloth bandages, stained and soaked with blood.

Hinata shivered by her friend as she smelled the aroma of blood flow into her nostrils.

The one with red eyes looked at the two girls huddled tightly next to each other. "Who are those," demanded the man.

"Hmmm…," the blue man hummed as he scratched his chin.

"The medic ninja under the Fifth Hokage's, Sakura and the Hyuga heiress, Hinata," Deidara stated and was jabbed in the rib by Sasori.

"Is that so," the one with the red eyes said as he vanished and reappeared in front of Hinata. Hinata flinched and leaned back as he leaned forward.

Those eyes of his made Hinata want to through up.

"Interesting," he said after a moment.

"Not like you to say that, Uchiha Itachi," Hinata said firmly and she frowned at him.

"Kisame," the blue man introduced himself.

"Hello," Hinata stated politely, then turned back towards the Itachi.

Byakugan meet Sharigan then, and they stared at each other. Hinata, in rage, her Byakugan activating on itself, and Itachi in calm boredom, his Sharigan already there, gleaming in his eyes.

After a while, Hinata looked away.

"Hello, Itachi," Hinata said in a nice but rude tone. Sakura only stared in confusion.

She nudged at Hinata's ribs. "Hey…Hinata do you have something against Itachi?" Sakura asked. Hinata didn't reply.

Sakura grew uneasy. Usually when Sakura asked Hinata a question she would reply, but now, she seemed different around one of the two last Uchihas.

That made Sakura feel uneasy and made her spine shiver. 'Did something happen between those two?'

"What about Tobi?" asked the thirds man.

Hinata looked over towards the voice and smiled.

There, still in the doorway, stood a man with an orange mask with a whole in the middle. His hair was a messy black, and although most of him was covered by the black cloak, Hinata could see that one of his arms was made of a doll-like texture.

Hinata smiled at him, he seemed friendly by the sound of his voice. "Hello," she said to him.

Tobi response was a simple wave, and although Hinata couldn't see, she knew he was smiling, and indeed, he was.

"So…what are they doing here," Kisame said as he walked over to the two girls, scanning them with his sharp shark eyes.

"They stumbled into the Akatsuki entrance, and we all know that only a few people not from the Akatsuki can pass through the entrance easily," Sasori said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

They nodded. "Does the leader know?" Tobi asked.

"Yes…," Sasori said.

"Hey…Tobi…would you stand next to Itachi?" asked Hinata politely, her white pooled eyes gleaming in the light.

'Something is not right here. The auras between them are one in a like, but Itachi's is more deadly…I have to see if…,' Hinata thought to herself.

"O…okay…," Tobi said, his voice shaken. He shifted next to Itachi. Itachi suspouisly looked over at Hinata, but said nothing.

"What are you doing, Hinata?" asked Sakura, her voice concerned.

Hinata didn't reply.

The room stood still and quite as Hinata analyzed the two with calm pools of white.

Hinata sighed. "Itachi…Your mother's and father's name was Mikoto and Fugaku, right?" asked Hinata as she took a deep breath.

"Yes…why?" asked the Uchiha as he raised an eyebrow, his voice suddenly low.

Hinata took a deep breath, making Sakura look worriedly at her.

"I…I guess that makes us related…," Hinata said in a whispering voice.

* * *

A/N: None. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: None.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Four

"WHAT!?" everyone screamed, except Itachi and Sasori, who had crossed their arms over their chest.

"W…What do you mean, Hinata," asked Sakura in a shaken voice.

"How the hell are you guys related?" asked Kisame firmly, looking at Hinata uneasily.

Hinata was silent.

"Answer, Hyuga," Sasori said roughly.

Hinata looked over at him; she glanced at him softly, then turned back towards Itachi.

"We...We're related because Itachi great-grandmother had a sister, Hitohana, who was forced to marry one of the Hyuga's Main Branch son, Arashi, to settle the rivalry between the two clans. It is rare for the Hyuga clan to marry outside of their own blood, and so this was not exactly appreciated to my great-grandfather, who was in love with his cousin. But, Hitohana gave birth to my grand-mother, Getsurei, and she married her own cousin. She gave birth to my father, Hiashi. By the time my mother, who was not part of the Hyuga, to tell you, gave birth to me, the Uchiha blood had already vanished from my clan's own blood. The night Itachi killed everyone, my great-grandparents and my grandparents were visiting the Uchiha compound, and even with the Hyugas there, he showed no mercy and killed them," Hinata said in a shaken voice, taking a deep breath.

"By then, the agreement between the two clans broke, and my Uncle nearly killed Uchiha Sasuke, but he had to attend to Neji-niisan. He was raged, so as I and the rest of the clan. I loved my grandparents and great-grandparents, and they died when I was only six. And, in the Gennki Kekki books, they say that the Sharigan was ordinarily created with the help of the Byakugan and if that is so, we are related far more than a forced marriage," Hinata said as she twiddled her thumbs, leaning forward and recalling the memory in which she learned of that day.

"And so that is the tale," Hinata said with a cough and a sneeze. She rubbed her nose.

"Here," Tobi said as he pulled out a handkerchief and pulled it in front of Hinata.

Hinata gently grabbed it and sneezed silently into it. "Thank you, Tobi-san," Hinata said as she handed the clothe back to the orange-masked man.

"By the way…why did you need Tobi," asked he as he stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Hmm…I'll tell you some other time Tobi-san. Right now, I think I need some tea. The night in the cave was chilling," Hinata said as she rose from the seat she was sitting on.

She moved curiously to one of the rooms and shouted softly, "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Hinata…I'll help you," Sakura said as she rose from her seat and waked over to her friend.

"Hinata, is everything okay…Your voice seems so…shaken," Sakura said as she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder and noticed she was shaking.

Hinata stopped shaking as she heard the soft whisper of her friend. "I…just seeing Itachi again makes me want to slice his throat," Hinata said. "Askikarazu if I worried or scarred you…I don't feel like myself."

Sakura frowned. "When did you first meet Itachi?" she asked.

"When I was six," Hinata responded. She turned towards her friend. "And I also meet Sasuke, who seemed to talk about this girl with pink hair," Hinata said as she smiled, her friend smiling back.

That was the last of the conversation.

* * *

A/N: None.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: None

Disclaimer" I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter Five

"We're sorry, but we don't have much room. You two can sleep on the sofa," Tobi said as he stuck his head out of his room.

It had been 8 hours since Hinata and Sakura had arrived, and it was already getting dark.

"Fine," Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Hinata remained silent.

Tobi's head went back into the room, and after some shuffling noises, Tobi came out of his room, pillows and blankets in his hands.

"Here, Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan," Tobi said, holding the items out.

"Thank you, Tobi-san," Hinata said, smiling at him as she took the items from him.

"You're welcome," Tobi said cheerfully and headed into his room.

---------

"Hinata," Sakura spoke out as she stared at the ceiling.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she turned to her side and faced her friend.

"What should we do? Why can't stay here. There is more chance for us being killed by them than one of the tails. So…what should we do?" Sakura asked.

Hinata was silent.

"I don't know…but maybe we have to trust them," Hinata said as she closed her eyes.

"For now, we should get some sleep," she said and fell asleep immediately.

Sakura looked at her friend and watch her fall asleep.

Hinata was always like this. Giving her opinion about like at the bright side of tomorrow and then sleeping off.

Sakura guessed it was one way that Hinata calmed herself.

She always thought about the good things instead of the bad and slept when she was tired and knew what was right to say, adding her thoughts with them, entwining them together in her voice.

Sakura signed and closed her eyes, but she never slept that night.

---------

"Sakura…Wake up," Hinata whispered, shaking the shoulder of her companion.

"Nng…Hinata let me sleep," Sakura said, moving over from her friend touch.

"But…," Hinata started, but sensing her friend not responding, she stopped.

Hinata couldn't sleep anymore. She kept hearing the sound of wood scrapping something, and the sound of a playing flute.

She looked down, saying to herself it was nothing she needed to worry about.

She lay down and turned to her side, hugging her legs to her chest.

She pulled the blanket onto her body, pulling closer to herself.

She stared into the darkness.

Her eyes grew heavy, and finally, she was forced to close them, the sound of a flute echoing through her ears.

---------

"Wake up," came a whispering voice, the person shook Hinata's shoulder.

"Nng…," Hinata said, turning over.

"Wake up," the voice said more firmly, gently forcing her to sit up, gripping forearms.

Hinata shot her eyes open, blushed, and scooted away quickly, bumping Sakura and waking her up.

Sakura sat up words, her hand on her temple and rubbed it.

"Yes…?" Sakura asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Hinata was silent.

"Finally. Now…we have to start your training," the person said, standing up.

"But…Sasori-san…Can't we have at least breakfast?" Hinata asked, Sakura her head in agreement.

"I know who to cook, but I don't want to, "Sasori stated simply.

"Oh…Then I'll cook," Hinata said, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Sakura followed her into the kitchen and seated herself at the table, yawning.

Sasori entered after a few moments and sat down on the seat to Sakura's right, watching the Hyuga heiress walk around the room as she looked for ingredients.

His ice glazed eyes followed her movements.

After all was done, Hinata set down the last plate.

The table was full of food, consisted of pancakes, bacon, soup, eggs, oatmeal, and omelets.

Hinata wiped her forehead. Too much heat burst into her cheeks.

She whipped her hands on the apron she find.

There weren't many ingredients, but Hinata managed to prepare a well meal for breakfast.

"Well…Let's eat…," Hinata said and began to walk over to the seat to Sakura's left.

Hinata felt something grab her from behind, hugging her. "Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Tobi said happily.

He let do and walked passed her and seated himself.

Hinata turned and smiled towards Tobi, who smiled back behind his orange mask.

"Good morning," Hinata said.

"Morning," came a formally voice.

"Morning, Deidara-san," Hinata said.

"Morning, Kisame," Hinata said as the blued man entered the room.

Silent footsteps echoed from the hall, and Hinata turned to say good morning.

"Good morn –," Hinata cut herself off.

She quickly slapped her hands to her eyes, turning away and blushing uncontrollably.

Sakura could only stare.

Sasori raised a brow.

Deidara looked away.

Tobi almost coughed on the water he was drinking.

Kisame stared.

"Umm….I think you should…," Kisame began as he stared at the Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha was wearing a black cotton shirt with the Uchiha symbol where the shoulder met the arm. He was in his boxers, black with red clouds on it.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Change," Sasori stated as he started to drink down some water.

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm…Because Sakura and Hinata are here," Kisame said, pointing to the two females.

Itachi glanced at the two, Hinata, her eyes slapped over her face, and Sakura with her hands covering her face, her back facing him.

Itachi said nothing and walked back to his room, coming back with jeans on.

"Thank you," Hinata said as Deidara said to Sakura and Hinata that they could look.

"Well…I made breakfast. Now that that…interesting episode has happen why don't we eat?" Hinata suggested.

They all nodded and everyone sat down to eat.

---------

After they ate…everything went settle and quite.

Deidara stated at breakfast that tomorrow they would start helping Sakura and Hinata with their training.

Although, Sasori had rather to do it that morning, but Hinata changed it unknowingly.

Hinata sat on the sofa, reading a book that read, The Leaves that Never Blew, a story of a girl and a thing that was not human, fall in love.

Kisame was sitting across the room, doing nothing.

Deidara was molding clay on the counter.

Tobi was watching Deidara mold earth into shapes.

Itachi was some place unknown.

Sasori sat next to Hinata, leaning to the side to read bits of Hinata's book, it sounded interesting to him.

Hinata, from the corner of her eye, saw Sasori leaning over and reading with her. She smiled and focused back on her book.

Sakura was somewhere unknown to Hinata. The last time Hinata saw her she was in the– "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

A/N: You won't believe what will happen. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'M SORRY TO SAY, BUT THERE IS NO PAIRING IN HERE. IT'S HARD TO DO IT IN THIS KIND OF CONSEPT. SO…THEY'RE WEREN'T BE **_ANY _**PAIRINGS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Six

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"…Sorry…," came a voice, clam and low. It sounded too familiar to Kisame, making him uncomfortable.

Itachi.

"Sakura!" Hinata jumped from her seat and towards the source of her friend's voice, dropping the book on the sofa.

Sasori looked down to the cover, picked up the book, and started reading where he had left off.

Hinata ran to her friend, who was in the bathroom….taking a shower.

"Sakura…what's wrong?" Hinata said as she entered the room.

Sakura had a towel wrapped around her tightly. She looked up at Hinata.

"What do you _think _happened!?" Sakura shouted at her friend.

Hinata looked down and then walked over to her friend. She sighed.

"I'm guessing Itachi walked in while you were getting out?" Hinata asked plainly.

Sakura nodded.

Hinata signed and sat up. "I'll get you your spare one. I'll wash yours this afternoon," she said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She went to the living room and shuffled through Sakura's bag.

"What are you looking for, Hinata," Tobi asked from the kitchen.

"I'm just looking for some clothes for Sakura," Hinata replied as she pulled out Sakura's clothes and rushed back to Sakura.

--------

Hinata closed the door behind her and walked back to the living room.

She sighed as she flopped down, looking for her book, confusion dancing on her face. She turned and looked at Sasori, whose eyes were in the book that he held.

Hinata smiled and scooted closer to the puppet master. Silently, Hinata read with Sasori, and he didn't mind to be too close to her.

---------

"Hinata….," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Hinata replied as she looked to her friend from her work.

Hinata was by the river that ran through the cave, washing clothes, much to her embarrassment that she had agreed to watch the boys' as well.

"I feel…kind of weird here….it feels like something _or_ someone watching us," Sakura said as she gripped her stomach.

Hinata stopped her work and looked at her friend, then nodded. "I…get that feeling too…I also keep hearing wood slashing against something and a playing flute from the distance, but it sounds near….This place is…strange," she said and stood up, picking the basket of wet clothes from the ground.

"But…what should we do…I'd like to know who is exactly watching us…," Sakura said, walking beside Hinata.

"I…I'm not sure, Sakura," Hinata stated.

* * *

A/N: I REPEAT, THERE IS NO PAIRING! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yes! The seventh chapter! I'm sorry for the very slow update. I've been putting it a side and slacking off. I suck at introductions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Alright…first, lets see what you can do," Sasori said in his normal tone in voice.

Sakura nodded along with Hinata. Sakura pulled on her gloves and Hinata got to her gentle fist stance.

"Sakura, try to hit Kisame and Hinata, you can perform juken on Deidara," Sasori said. Sakura and Hinata nodded.

The two girls ran to their opponent with their hands in front of their bodies, ready to attack.

Sakura ran and smacked her fist right towards Kisame's head, but instead, her fist came in contact with metal. Kisame swung his sword at her, and she jumped back quickly. When she regained her balance, her looked down at her fist, scratched with her blood.

Hinata nervously ran towards her opponent, activating her Byakugan, summoning her charka to her palm and striking towards the tenki on her opponents shoulder. Deidara easily dodged and quickly gestured to bam his fist down to hit Hinata's back.

Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi watched them fight, Sakura, dodging swift sword movements, Hinata, dodging clay, thrown explosive, Kisame, trying to hit Sakura, while having a grinning smile on his face. Deidara was throwing clay figures at Hinata, an expression of amusement smacked across his face.

About fiver minutes late….

Sakura was smacked down to the ground; cheek smeared with dirt, one eye shut, a foot on her back and a smirking blue man hovering above her. Hinata was slammed into a tree, her cheek on the rough surface, her eyes shut closed, a blonde smiling in amusement.

"Okay…now…I've observed quite a lot and will tell you what you need to improve on….Sakura, you need to work on strategy and focus on your opponent. Hinata, you need to concentrate on the battle and your hit need to be more rough, but with your style, also gentle. First, you two stretch. Tobi, stretch Hinata arm and Deidara, do the same to Sakura. They need to stretch. A lot," Sasori said.

--------- (I won't tell you the rest because I suck at that.)

After Training….

"Sakura! C'mon! Tobi said we should go to the temple of Septemitumi. He said it's a lovely place to rest and we need to rest and relax!" Hinata shouted to her friend as she gripped Sakura's wrist and dragged her friend to the destined place.

"But Hinata! If we keep running, that's not really relaxing!" Sakura complained, she had been running for sometime and her limbs still hurt from the stretching and the hard training.

"Oh, don't be such a wart," Hinata said in a playful tone and stopped suddenly. "We're here."

And it was quite a sight. In front of them stood a prairie, with grass as green as fresh moss on dry bark, small flowers with colors forbidden from the eyes of man. In the middle, stood a small temple made of rocks, smoothed to perfection and gleaming green from the sunbeams. Inside, the stone was carved with names of Gods and many who died.

Hinata dragged her friend, laid a blanket, sat Sakura down to catch her breath and ran inside the temple to see what it looked like from the inside.

Wryly, she stepped inside and smiled. She walked forward and kneeled down, silently slapping her hands together in a silent prayer. A tear slipped to her eyes and fell to the stone underneath her.

"Mother…I hope you're in a good place…," she whispered out.

"You know, it's better to prayer silently than out loud…," mumbled a voice from the entrance.

"I know, but, I wanted to do that, Saku–," Hinata started as she turned around to look at her friend, only to see a man in an Akatsuki coat with white hair ending to his shoulders, pale skin, brown glazed ice, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow arched.

"Oh…And who are you?" Hinata said as she turned back and began her 'silent' prayer. He walked over to her and kneeled down beside her, slapping his hands silently together and praying.

"I met your friend, Sakura. She seems to be bright," he said.

Hinata giggled. "She always is. That's the nice thing about her. She's bright and nice, but she can also be tough when she feels offended or when she's protecting her loved ones."

He remained silent.

"Hinata," she mumbled and stood up.

"Hidan," the man said as he followed behind her.

Hinata walked out of the small temple and sat met to her friend, who was looking bored out of her mind. She sighed and got up, offering her friend a hand.

"We can go back, Sakura," she said and pulled her friend up.

"Good," Sakura replied.

"Are you two the new members of Akatsuki?" Hidan asked.

"Not officially and I don't really plan to be one," Hinata mumbled.

Sakura nodded at Hinata's statement.

They all went back, complete silent between them.

* * *

A/N: That was really short. 


End file.
